


Savage Love

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Im too lazy to tag - Freeform, Short, Sungwon savage, a bit of jay and jake, enjoy, its cute seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: In their group,everyone know how savage Sunghoon and Jungwon are. They both love to tease and bickering with each other. Sunghoon must be introvert before, but not after he being influence by Jungwon. People may not believe it when they look at their cute and charming face,but it's the truth."I look pretty today."Jungwon look in the mirror,smiling at his own reflection."Yeah.. So pretty that the mirror will broken anytime soon."Sunghoon standing behind the door,smirking at the younger."Ahh..! Sure you are speaking to the mirror too."Jungwon turn back smirking at the slightly tall boy in black turtleneck sweater.But what if their savage towards each other turn to be savage love?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe.. this idea just pop up in my head. I thought why not I write about them since they are only a few sungwon fic. But s3riously? These two are so savage tho

"I look pretty today."Jungwon look in the mirror,smiling at his own reflection. He looks great in his oversized white hoodie with black tight pants.

"Yeah.. So pretty that the mirror will broken anytime soon."Sunghoon standing behind the door,smirking at the younger. He eyeing Jungwon from head to toe, giving judgemental look.

"Ahh..! Sure you are speaking to the mirror too."Jungwon turn back smirking at the slightly tall boy in black turtleneck sweater. For real,Sunghoon looks good in his daily turtleneck sweater. But Jungwon will never admit it. Especially in front of Sunghoon.

"Can you two stop bickering? I'm the prettiest one here!"Sunoo came out of nowhere making a bold statement. Jungwon and Sunghoon look at Sunoo with a wide eyes, watching Sunoo buttoning his shirt.

"Jungwon,did you hear someone talking?"Sunghoon asked,walking slowly to Jungwon. Jungwon shake his head and turn to look at Sunghoon. They both making a questionable face to tease Sunoo.

"Yahh! You two are rude!"Sunoo screamed, hitting them on the shoulder hard only to make the two savage boys laugh at his cute reaction.

"What are you guys doing? Your voice can be heard around the house."Ni-ki enter the room looking at the three visual in their group playfully tease each other.

"Ni-ki-ahh! Look at Sunghoon hyung and Jungwon. They are rude to me!"Sunoo pout,running to hug their maknae. Ni-ki blink his eyes a few times, hugging back his shorter hyung.

"Jungwon,let's go. We're late to go out. Besides, it's not good to interrupt a lovey dovey birds here."Sunghoon pull Jungwon out of the room, leaving the two alone. He smirk a little at Sunoo and Ni-ki.

"Bluekk..!"Jungwon stick out his tongue at the couple before he left the room.

"YANG JUNGWON! COME BACK NOW!"

************************************

"Can you two seal your mouth for a while? I'm tired listen to your never ending 'compliment' to each other."Jay sighed. He regret walking in the middle of Jungwon and Sunghoon. Heeseung only laugh at Jay tired face. There's nothing he can do to stop them anyway.

"Chill,Jay hyung. You said like you don't scream everytime Sunoo and Ni-ki flirting in front of you."Jungwon said with a poker face,making Jay mad on purpose. He quickly running away with a grin on his face when Jay tried to pinch him.

"Yahh! You little brat!"

"Come on,Jay. You also love to bicker with Jake,right?"Sunghoon playfully hit Jay back and run to chase Jungwon. Jungwon and Sunghoon laugh when they heard Jay scolding them from a far.

"Be patient,Jay. They just a kid after all."Heeseung let out a little laugh,calming Jay down.

************************************

"Every night and every day  
I try to make you stay  
But your  
Savage love  
Did somebody, did somebody  
Break your heart?  
Lookin' like an angel  
But your savage love  
When you kiss me  
I know you don't give two fcks  
But I still want that  
Your savage love"

Their practice room fill with Heeseung honey voice singing Savage Love fluently. The two maknae also joined their hyung's tiktok as a backup dancer.

"Woahhh!"Jake clap his hands happily. The video came out well along with Heeseung steady vocal and the uninvited dancers. Heeseung and Ni-ki smile proudly while Jungwon run to Jake that still holding his phone.

"I want to look too!"he jump like a little kid wants a chocolate. Jake giggle looking at the younger,patting his head playfully. Suddenly someone come and push Jungwon away,making him fall on the floor.

"Yahh! I come here first!"Jungwon turn to look at the person who push him. Beside Jake is Sunghoon that smirking at him,linking his hand with Jake.

Heeseung, Ni-ki and Jake freeze on the spot,too shock to say anything. What Sunghoon does kinda rude for them. They take a look on Jungwon,trying to read his emotion but his eyes fully hide by his bangs.

"Jungwon hyung,are you okay?"Ni-ki asked as he come closer to help Jungwon. But before he can get to Jungwon, Jungwon already stand up straight with his head lowering down. Heeseung, Ni-ki and Jake exchange a glance at each other before turning to look at Sunghoon who slightly look unbothered. Heeseung make a move to Sunghoon, wanting to give him some 'small talk'. Right before he can get close to Sunghoon, Jungwon loud voice can be heard across the room, screaming Sunghoon full name in a tone that they can't tell the hidden emotion behind it.

"Yahh,! You make my new pants get dirty. I will teach you a lesson!"Jungwon raised up his head, directly starting to chase after Sunghoon. Sunghoon on the other hand start to run for his life. But it's useless since Jungwon is faster than him. Jungwon push Sunghoon to their dance practice wall, starting to tickle Sunghoon body. Sunghoon who don't want to lose tickle Jungwon back. Both of them laughing happily on the cold floor. 

"Guess they are just...fine?"Jake said awkwardly. The three of them stare at the two members who still having so much fun tickling each other. Heeseung blink his eyes in disbelieve, how rough their jokes are.

"I think they are fine.. Let's just leave them here."before their awkwardness fill up the room,Ni-ki quickly pull his two hyung out of the room,giving space to the bickering duo. If they still stand in there, Heeseung also can guarantee what will he lecture to the two playful kids.

"They are unbelievable!"

************************************

Same tiring days, same routine, same person and same Sunghoon and Jungwon. Jay and Heeseung shake their head continuously. Tired of their never ending free movie. This time is about the physical,although everyone knew that Jungwon is the shortest member,he still fight with Sunghoon over it.

"This two giving me headache."Jay almost slap himself in this situation. Heeseung pat the younger shoulder gently,asking him stay cold and patient. He looks at Jake who is focus on watching Sunghoon and Jungwon bickering. He have a potato chips in his mouth, really enjoying the 'movie'.

"Come on,guys! There's nothing we can do however. Just two option left. Watching them playfully bickering over a little thing or watching Sunoo and Ni-ki cuddles each other with love heart everywhere?"Jake lean to the sofa, stuffing some potato chips in his mouth again.

Jay turn to the corner of the room where Sunoo and Ni-ki at. It's a really lovely sight. They both hugging into each other, watching something on Ni-ki phone,giggling over it. Although it's cute, he somehow feel disgust at too much affection there. He give up and lean next to Jake,sneaking some chips from Jake hand and fill his mouth full.

Maybe Jake is right. Watching Sunghoon and Jungwon bickering is not that bad. It actually so funny. Both of them refuse to surrender and keep shooting each other with savage word. Jay and Jake actually having so much fun there.

"So you want to say that I'm short?!"

"You know,it's bad for accusing me like that. But what can I do,it's a FACT that you are SHORT,little garden!"a laugh slipped from Sunghoon mouth,he pinch Jungwon nose hard to annoy him.

"Yahhh! Jay hyung,Jake hyung,Heeseung hyung,look at Sunghoon hyung!"Jungwon hit Sunghoon chest continuously,pouting his lips. Sunghoon laugh,trying to catch Jungwon little hands. Although Jungwon don't hit him too hard,it's still annoying when the tiny hands continuously moving.

"Jungwonie,stop it."Sunghoon said,stepping back little by little. Jungwon still hitting him, moving closer to Sunghoon. And maybe they don't realize a high table behind Sunghoon,until Sunghoon bump and fall into it. Accidentally pulling Jungwon too since he is holding Jungwon hands, making Jungwon fall on his body.

Sunghoon stare at the younger face that so close to him. Their nose almost touching. It's too close that Sunghoon can count Jungwon long eyelashes by himself. He notice how Jungwon face start to heat up, not to say that his face is also quite red now. Jungwon face is just to perfect for him to ignore.

"Hyung.... I-I don't mean too-AHH!"

Jungwon words were cut when he suddenly slipped his feet and fall directly on Sunghoon face, his lips landing right on Sunghoon soft lips in accident.

Their eyes widen in shock, still them both stay like that for a while,no one ever pull from each other. Heeseung,Jay and Jake also being a mannequins doll there,literally speechless at the unexpected view. Ni-ki and Sunoo attention also on them after hearing Jungwon scream before.

"Ermm,guys?"Heeseung suddenly broke the silent after a good few moment. Jungwon suddenly come on sense, pulling back and stand straight. 

"Aaaa.. Ermm.. I need to go to bathroom."Jungwon quickly excuse himself and run to the bathroom. They look at him disappearing into the bathroom before all of them turn to look at Sunghoon who is still half laid on the table. 

"I just remembered that I charge my phone in the bedroom."Sunghoon also waste no time and excuse himself to the bedroom. The door s shut close afterwards. 

"That Is UnExpected."Jake close his mouth in disbelieve. Jay also blink his eyes a few times and turn to look at Heeseung,slightly giving the oldest unbelievable look. Heeseung nod a bit before he turn to look at Sunoo and Ni-ki at the corner. The couple also look suprised. Everyone never expect it to happen. 

************************************

Since that accident,their life become a lot more peaceful. No more bickering sounds or Jay voice screaming to the two members. Only Sunoo voice that keep lighting up their atmosphere. 

Sunghoon and Jungwon have been avoiding each other for a whole time. When it comes to dinner,one will on the left side and one will be on the right sight with Jay in the middle. When it comes to house chores, they change partner. Before,they both in charge to clear the dishes but Sunghoon change it with Ni-ki making him in charge with their bathroom cleaning.

The only time they will interact is on their practice. But not really...

"Yang Jungwon! Park Sunghoon! You have been repeating the same mistakes over and over again. You know what time it is?!"Jay being the short temper he is,scolding the two members. They would have go home and sleep an hour before but Sunghoon and Jungwon keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again and making them stay late to practice more.

"Jay,it's not nice scolding the kids like that!"Heeseung said in fierce tone. He know everyone is very tired. They have been practicing for a whole day for their performance two days from now on. He glance at Ni-ki who is holding Sunoo body that about to collapse. He give them a worry look.

"Jay,Jake,take Ni-ki and Sunoo to the car first. We will continue practicing tomorrow morning. Let's go back and take a rest."Heeseung pat Jay shoulder,giving him a comforting look. Jay is so tired to said anything,he just pick up all his belonging and drag Ni-ki and Sunoo out the room.

"How about you three,hyung?"Jake asked in concern. Although he is tired,but he won't left the others here.

"We will follow you guys. Go to the car first and take a nap,okay? And please look after Ni-ki and Sunoo too."

"Okay hyung.."

Heeseung look at Jake as he leave their practice room. Now he focus on the two members that stand in distance. He shake his head a little bit. He look at Sunghoon and Jungwon that keep looking at their shoes,sighing on the sight.

"Now tell me what's your problem? You two never been like this. Indeed you two are one of the best fast-catch-up in dancing. What is bothering your mind?"Heeseung asked them softly. Gently stroking their shoulders.

"It's nothing,hyung. I'm just a little bit tired today."Sunghoon answered. His still don't have gut to raise up his head and face Heeseung.

"Nothing you said? Then why you and Jungwon talk less these day? Hurmm? Jungwon any answer?"

"Ermm.. We are just busy these day,right Sung-Sunghoon hyung?"Jungwon replied. He turn to look at Sunghoon,accidentally making eye contact with the tall boy beside him. Both are blushing in uncoincess.

Heeseung stare at them for a while. Thinking what to say for the two.

"You know what? You both are bad in lying. Everyone know the real reason here. Okay,listen to me. I give you fifteen minutes to clear up everything between you two. I will leave you here alone. I'll go first to check on the others. Remember what I said!"

Jungwon and Sunghoon look at Heeseung who leave the room with a deep breath. The atmosphere become silent in a good few minutes. Both didn't know how to start it.

"So... Jungwon? Ermm.. What happening to us?"Sunghoon finally decided to break the ice. He look at Jungwon who is clearly avoiding his gaze. 

"I-I don't know..."Jungwon let out a shaky voice as the younger eyes started to tear up. To be said,Sunghoon is totally shock when Jungwon start to sob.

"Hey,hey? Why are you crying?"Sunghoon holds Jungwon shoulders,trying to make eye contact with Jungwon. And the younger totally avoiding it. Did he said something wrong?

"Huhuhuu... I hate you,hyung!"Jungwon cried out,hitting Sunghoon chest continuously. Sunghoon didn't fight back,letting Jungwon let out his feelings. If it will make Jungwon calmer,he don't mind getting hit until morning.

Jungwon finally stop hitting Sunghoon chest after a good two or three minutes. His face is wet with tears. Sunghoon take the chance to hold the younger chin,quite tight but not too much,forcing an eye contact. 

"Can you tell me why are you crying?"he asked as his voice fall a few octaves. Making the younger blushing hearing his deep voice. Jungwon put his hands on Sunghoon chest. Now bringing his head close to Sunghoon, resting it right on Sunghoon heartbeat as Sunghoon is wrapping his hands around him.

"Then... Can you tell me what is this,hyung?"he asked back,pointing to Sunghoon chest as the elder heartbeat become faster.

"You want to know? Then let me show it."Sunghoon push Jungwon a bit before he pull the younger close to him,kissing him right on his plumpy lips. It feels nice,just same as before.

Sunghoon pull back,catching some breath. He stare at Jungwon face that look fcking good effortlessly. His eyes look shiny from crying,his lips are now all swollen and pink,a tint of red hint appear on his cheeks. It looks fcking damn good!

"H-Hyung?"Jungwon asked in tiny voice. He raise up his head and looks right into Sunghoon eyes with an emotion that Sunghoon can't tell what is it.

"Shit,I'm ruin it. I'm sorry,Yang Jungwon. I'm not in right mind before. Ermm let's go to the car,they have waiting for us for a long times."Sunghoon excuse himself as he realised what he already did. His face start to heat up. He turn away to pick his belongings,too shy to look at Jungwon after what he did earlier.

"Hyung..."Sunghoon turn around to see Jungwon as the younger slightly tugging his sweater from the back.

"Erm why-"his words were cut as the younger tip toed and share a passionate kiss with him. Sunghoon hug Jungwon tiny waist to pull them even closer. He let himself drown in Jungwon affection,enjoying every moment of it.

"I have been loving you for a whole time,don't you know it,hyung?"Jungwon said as he pull back. He stare at Sunghoon,his eyes seem like begging for the truth from Sunghoon.

"I'm fool to not noticing it."Sunghoon lowering his head as he speak. Jungwon step back a little.

"But you are a fool too to not realising my feelings for you,little one."Sunghoon raise up his head,staring deep into Jungwon eyes. He pull Jungwon into a hug,resting his head on Jungwon shoulder. Scent of Jungwon melon shampoo somehow giving a little peace for him.

"Se-seriously hyung?"Jungwon asked in disbelieve. He can feel Sunghoon nodding on his shoulder. His tears start to running up again,hugging the elder back.

"I love you,Yang Jungwon."

"I love you too,hyung."

************************************

"Why I am so pretty?"Jungwon admiring himself in the mirror. It's his routine to praise himself every day. It somehow can help him be more confident.

"Maybe you are mistake. The pretty person is standing right in front of you."Sunghoon block the mirror using his body,smirking at the shorter boy in front of him.

"Hyung,it's not fair you know? You want to take all the nicknames;handsome, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous and all. What else do you want?!"Jungwon pout,slightly turning his gaze away. He don't want to look at Sunghoon mocking face. It's annoy him the most.

"What else I want hurmm? How about you?"Sunghoon caress Jungwon puffy cheeks,watching the boy blushing under his touch. He give amusement smile to Jungwon.

"Nahh shut up!"Jungwon push Sunghoon away,before he run out of the room to kitchen. His face is all red now. Sunghoon is such a flirty. Sunghoon let out evilly laugh,chasing after the younger.

"I know you want me too,little boy."Sunghoon hug Jungwon from his back,whispering to Jungwon ears, making the younger blush even more.

"Let go of me,hyung!"

"Then,make me."Sunghoon teased the younger. He watch Jungwon turn around to face him before he feels something soft press on his lips. He let go the younger accidentally as Jungwon take the chance to run away from Sunghoon. 

"Yahh! That's a trick."Sunghoon screamed as he touch his lips with his hand. Jungwon laugh can be heard from the kitchen before Heeseung voice asking what happened to Jungwon.

While Jay and Jake on the couch have been watching them from the start. They blink a few times before laugh in sync. They watch as Sunghoon dissappear to the kitchen,joining Jungwon and Heeseung.

"How can their daily bickering now ending with flirting? It's a lot of fun."Jake said as he wiped his tears from laughing too much. Jay also can't stop laughing.

"Poor them. This will happen if the savage bickering duo are dating."Jay said when his laugh finally meet the end.

"Ahahaha that's so true!!"Jake replied back. He wrap his arm around Jay shoulder.

"So,should we try too?"Jay turn to look at Jake,teasingly asked him with a flirty smirk.

"Nahhh! I'd rather be single forever than dating you."Jake roll his eyes. They both burst inlo laugh while holding each other in their arm.

Ni-ki and Sunoo who is cuddling in the corner stare at them for a while before turn to face each other. 

"They don't know it,right?"Ni-ki asked. Sunoo just nod.

"They keep teasing Savage Love couple yet they two are also Love Sick."Sunoo replied,glancing at the bickering duo across the room. Both of them let out a small laugh to their hyung.

"Yahhh!!! Park Sunghoon!!!! Go away. I hate you!"

"First,I'm a hyung to you,little kid. Second, I will follow wherever you go. Third, I love you too~♡"

Jay,Jake,Sunoo and Ni-ki just laugh when Sunghoon and Jungwon voice can be heard across their house,shouting at each other.

"If I burn this kitchen,you two will be blame!!!"and there is Heeseung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading this till the end. Leave kudos and comment if you like it! Request are always open. Hehehe hananaki jaywon is coming real soon AHAHAHAAH


End file.
